Love Story - Jubei and Oyu
by fantasyZ150
Summary: Takes place after the events of Onimusha 2. Follows the love life of Jubei and Oyu.
1. Reunion

Jubei and Oyu

After the events of defeating the Demon King known as Nobunaga Oda at Gifu Castle, Jubei Yagyu was setting off towards the morning sun in the horizon. He rode on a horse that he purchased from a village. He was heading for Odani. He wanted to reunite with the beautiful woman that he fell in love with throughout the previous adventures that they had together and kissed goodbye before he went on to face Nobunaga alone. That woman was named Oyu.

Oyu was the brother of Nobunaga. But she rejected him due to his evil ways. And she had a husband who was killed. And she felt so alone in her time until she met Jubei. And they both created a special bond together as they worked on their quest to stop Nobunaga.

It was now late afternoon when Jubei finally reached Odani. The day was about to turn into the evening when he got there. He knew where Oyu lived because he was there before, watching her from the distance on a cliff with his horse. He parked his horse near her house and proceeded. He gently knocked on the front door.

Oyu opened the door to see who her visitor was. She was surprised to see who it was. "Jubei," she gasped, "you came back."

"Yes I did," Jubei said. "I couldn't bear to leave you. I wanted to be back with you again."

Oyu came forward and slowly put her arms around him. Jubei put his arms around her as well. Oyu was wearing the same green robe that Jubei saw her wore before. And the robe was so soft for his arms. And Oyu's long black hair was so beautiful in his eyes.

When they finished hugging, Oyu motioned him to come inside her house. So, both Jubei and Oyu went inside and sat down on a soft couch together.

"Oyu," Jubei said softly, "I'm sorry…about before."

"What do you mean?" Oyu asked.

"I'm sorry that I left you when I faced Nobunaga. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want anything terrible to happen to you in between me and him. I only did what was I thought was right to protect you."

Oyu was pleased with Jubei's explanation about his decision that day. And she was very agreeable about it. "It's alright, Jubei. I understood. I wasn't strong enough to move on with you. Staying behind was probably the best for me. I wouldn't be strong enough to fight against my brother." She placed one hand on Jubei's cheek. "Thank you for what you've done for me. You gave me life and hope."

Jubei smiled gently and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Oyu, I thank you, too. Thank you for fighting alongside with me. You know, we had quite an adventure together. The journey we went through and fighting demons together. We were really a great team. You and me. And you also gave me hope and faith to defeat Nobunaga. Your spirit guided me to victory. I promise I will never all of that. And I'd do anything to help you and protect you with all my heart."

Oyu felt warmth inside her. She was admiring his confession. "Oh Jubei," she said, "you are so sweet."

"And you are a miracle," Jubei responded.

They both hugged once again, feeling the same warm love that they shared. When they released each other, Oyu came up with an idea to spend time with Jubei in her way. "Hey Jubei," she began, "how about we spend time together this evening?"

"Sure," Jubei agreed. "I would love to. What do you want to do?"

"I have my own private steam room here. Let's relax in there."

"Yes. That'll be perfect. I didn't know you own a steam room."

"I'm sure you'll love it. It's very enjoyable in there." She stood up from the couch. "I'll go set up the steam. You can remove your clothes in the bathroom. There's a towel in there for you to use. I'll be ready after you."

And so, Jubei got up and headed for the bathroom while Oyu went to set up the steam.


	2. Jubei's Memories

Jubei was in the bathroom about to remove his gear. A towel was waiting for him right there just as Oyu said. He had never been in a steam room in his life. This would be his first time ever. Especially with the woman that he cared so much for. Of course, he had butterflies in his stomach at first. But he took some deep breaths from his nose to relieve any nervous feelings. After he let it all go, he proceeded to remove his clothes slowly. He took off his armor, his body guards, his shoes, his pants, and finally his under garments. He was fully exposed.

Before going to the steam room, Jubei took a moment to reflect on what he and Oyu went through on their quest. When he first met Oyu, he thought that he felt something that he had never felt before. And as time went on throughout their adventures, Jubei realized that he was feeling an energy of love. And soon enough, he was feeling it from Oyu as well. And that energy gave them the courage to fulfill their love for each other. And when they kissed on that day before departure, they created a stronger bond that they would not let go.

Jubei closed his eyes and smiled at those memories. Every good thing that he and Oyu went through together was simply unforgettable. And he was deeply confident that Oyu felt the same way as him. He was enthralled when she spoke to him about hope. Jubei felt so enlightened to hear those beautiful words from her. He desperately wanted to take care of her as much as he could.

After finishing his thoughts, Jubei grabbed the towel nearby and wrapped it around himself to cover his nudity. He then went out and proceeded down to the steam room.


	3. Oyu's Thoughts

After finishing with the steam, Oyu was in her bedroom looking at herself in a body-length mirror. She gently stroked her loose wavy hair and looked down on herself in her green robe. She remembered wearing this robe when she saw Jubei from a balcony in the distance. She knew that he would always be watching for her. She wanted to thank him so much for his kindness and friendship. She thought about handing him the green robe as a token of her appreciation. She mostly wanted him to have it as a memory of her and their journey together. But she wanted something more than that. She wanted Jubei beside her. She wanted him more than just gifts or tokens. And she had the feeling that Jubei wanted her beside him as well. She believed that her life would be just about better with Jubei.

Oyu looked up in the mirror again and took a deep breath. Then slowly, she removed her green robe and let it fall to the floor, fully exposing her naked body. She examined her body in the mirror. She placed her hands down on her lower part and slowly ran her hands up her body. Then she gently rubbed her breasts for a moment. After that, Oyu turned around and looked back at the mirror to see herself from behind. She looked at her backside with calmness. And she placed her hands on her upper back and slowly ran her hands down her body. Then she went down and gently began rubbing her butt. When she was finished, she turned back around to see herself from the front.

After looking at her whole body in the mirror, she wondered how good she would look to Jubei. She wondered how much Jubei would admire her body. Having those thoughts seemed to interest her pretty much. She hoped that Jubei would really be fascinated with her appearance.

After a moment in the mirror, Oyu grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself to cover her nudity. She couldn't keep Jubei waiting any much longer. So, without hesitation, she headed on out and walked down to the steam room, where Jubei was probably already waiting for her.


	4. More Than Friends

Jubei was already in the steam room. It was nice and relaxing. He took a seat on the wooden bench and waited for Oyu. He knew that he had to try to keep calm since Oyu was coming in with a towel. Jubei loved beautiful women. But he still had to be careful when being around them because he didn't want to undress them with his eyes and make them think he was a creep. He didn't want to do anything that would drive Oyu away from him. But it would be a little hard to handle it.

Oyu now made her entrance in the steam room and sat down next to Jubei. Jubei tried hard not to stare at her too much. Oyu seemed to notice what he was doing. Seeing how pretty nervous he was, she giggled. "It's alright, Jubei," she said. "There's no need to be all shy. I'm okay with you peeking at me."

"Are you sure?" Jubei asked. "I don't want to make you think that I'm some sort of creep."

"I'm fine with it. You can look into me."

Jubei turned and looked at Oyu. He smiled. "You are so beautiful," he said. "And thank you for the kindness."

"Jubei," Oyu began, "you are the greatest man that I have ever met. You should know, I would never turn you down because you are my best friend. I would never turn my back on you or leave you."

Jubei felt so much better to listen to her words. "Oyu, it is the same with me. I would never betray you, either. I'd never want to leave you. However, it hurt me to leave you behind when I face Nobunaga. After I defeated him, I made a promise to myself. I promised not to leave you again before I came back to you. Oyu, I don't want to lose you again. You are the greatest friend that I've ever had." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen…I really don't want to leave you again. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I promise I will."

Oyu was happy with tears. "Oh Jubei…that is exactly what I want. I want to be with you, too. And I want you with me forever. Without you, I'm so alone. I want to stick with you. I want to be part of your life."

The bond between Jubei and Oyu was growing much stronger. They made a promise that was quite extraordinary.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Oyu," Jubei said gratefully. "But…"

"What is it?" Oyu asked in a concerning way.

Jubei stood up on his feet and walked to the other side of the steam room. Facing away, he dropped his head. "I want…" he couldn't find a way to say his words.

Oyu stood up and walked to him. "What are you trying to say?"

Jubei was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I want…to be more…than just friends." His voice was hushed.

Oyu was quiet for the moment. She understood what he wanted. She wanted the same thing. "I know," she said, "I know what you mean." She put her hands on Jubei's shoulder and gently nudged him to turn him around so he could face her. They both stared into each other's eyes. Oyu was seeing what Jubei was seeing, too. "I want the same thing, too."

Then, without further hesitation, Oyu placed her arms around Jubei's neck and connected her lips to his lips. Jubei wasn't shocked, for he knew the kiss was coming. The two lovers were kissing once again just like they did at Gifu Castle. Jubei wrapped his arms around Oyu, feeling the natural sensation that was in between them.

After a moment, Oyu broke the kiss and slowly ran one hand down Jubei's body. Then, without any suspicions from Jubei, she grabbed his towel and gently took it off him, exposing his nudity to her.

Jubei was a bit surprised and nervous. Honestly, he didn't expect it. But now he was completely exposed right in front of Oyu. But he saw that Oyu was very satisfied. He looked down at Oyu, who took a few steps back from him. He had a feeling about what she was about to do next.

Oyu flung Jubei's towel away and looked at him with lust in her eyes. Then she grabbed her towel with both hands and slowly took it off, exposing her nudity right in front of Jubei. She let the towel fall to the floor. Jubei stared at Oyu's naked body with love-filled eyes. He watched as Oyu brought her hands down between her legs and slowly ran them up her body. She then rubbed her breasts for a moment. Jubei was infatuatedly enjoying this. He continued to watch as Oyu turned around to show him her backside. She placed her hands on her upper back and slowly ran her hands down her back. Then she rubbed her butt smoothly before she ran her hands back up to her upper back.

When Oyu was finished showing her body to Jubei, she turned back around to face him. Walking back to him, she placed her arms back around him. Jubei slowly wrapped his arms around her naked body. And then the two lovers continued to kiss.

Jubei never thought in his life that he would go this far with a beautiful woman, especially Oyu. But now that he was, he wasn't nervous or regretful anymore. He continued to kiss his lover while rubbing all over her body smoothly. He slowly ran his hands down Oyu's back to experience this natural moment. He went down and firmly started rubbing her butt. He was beginning to enjoy this experience with the one that he loved the most. Her body felt so nice and smooth to him.

Oyu seemed to enjoy this moment with Jubei. She loved the way he ran his hands all over her naked body. She started to sense that he really appreciated her body. She believed that she really won his heart. And now she felt so much better, knowing that Jubei meant to be with her forever. She continued kissing him with all her heart. After a couple minutes, she wanted more experience. So she paused from kissing and turned around so that her back was against her lover.

Jubei placed his arms back around his lover after the change of formation. He brought his hands up and began rubbing Oyu's breasts. He kept rubbing her breasts while feeling the natural love within him and his lover. After a moment, he began running his hands up and down her curves. Soon, he went to rub her belly smoothly. After that, he brought one hand down and started rubbing between her legs. He heard Oyu gasp. But he sensed that she felt more relaxed. He also sensed the excitement in her. Oyu spread her legs a little wider and panted slowly as Jubei continued to rub her between the legs.

When Jubei was finished, Oyu turned back around and both lovers resumed kissing, feeling the strong love that they expressed for each other.


	5. Hot Night In Bed

The two lovers exited the steam room with Jubei carrying Oyu in his arms. They were both still naked as they went down the hallway and entered Oyu's bedroom. Once in there, Jubei gently laid his lover down onto the bed on her back. He just couldn't stop staring at Oyu's beautiful naked body. He simply loved her because she had a friendly heart. And Oyu felt the same way with Jubei. She wanted Jubei more than any other man.

Jubei leaned down and briefly kissed with Oyu. Once they broke the kiss for a moment, Jubei went down and slowly began licking and suckling on her breasts and nipples. Oyu began to moan. She loved to take their love to the next level. Soon, Jubei began licking her belly. He loved to lick her belly button. Her sexy body tasted so great to him. Then he went down and started licking between her legs. Oyu moaned a little louder as Jubei continued licking her vulva. Jubei enjoyed licking his lover. He was loving this romantic time just like Oyu was.

When Jubei was finished with those licks, Oyu rolled over to lay on her front. Once she was, Jubei continued to lick her body. He licked on her upper back while she resumed moaning. Soon, Jubei wanted to do the best part in his opinion. He shifted down and stared over Oyu's butt. Then, with more desire, he began to kiss and lick her butt. Oyu moaned louder. She felt comfortable to have a man like Jubei. She felt happy as Jubei brought his hands and rubbed her butt while kissing and licking it. Her butt was so beautiful to him. There was simply no other woman that Jubei would ever want to admire over Oyu.

When Jubei was finished, Oyu flipped over to lay on her back again. She lifted and spread her legs but kept her knees bent. Jubei knew what she wanted. He wanted the same thing as well. So he stood up on the floor while Oyu stayed laying on the bed. His _organ_ was completely erected. He gently grabbed Oyu's curves and positioned his _organ_. Then he slowly inserted his _organ_ into her vagina.

Oyu gasped as her lover brought his _organ_ into her. She closed her eyes to gain dreamy experience. Yet, she dreamed of having sex with Jubei. And now, she was making her dream come true. She resumed moaning while feeling a lovely energy.

With his _organ_ inside his lover, Jubei began thrusting slowly and gently. Wearing a condom was the best thing for both lovers because they were not ready for pregnancy. But they were excited to make love to each other while being safe with their sexual desires. As Jubei continued to thrust, he leaned down and kissed Oyu's breasts. Oyu moaned louder as she was being turned on more.

Jubei brought his head back up while he kept on thrusting. He thrusted gently into Oyu so he wouldn't hurt her badly. A moment later, Oyu lifted her legs into the air so that her feet were placed on her lover's shoulders. Jubei wrapped his arms around his lover's legs and resumed thrusting. He heard Oyu moan more with lust. He loved to make her happy. He believed that Oyu was the best woman for his life.

After another moment, Jubei grabbed Oyu's legs and pushed them down to bend her knees. He began thrusting a little faster as his excitement was getting more sexually active. Oyu moaned a little louder and faster. Jubei placed her feet on his chest and carefully clenched his hands on her thighs. He kept on thrusting a bit hard while Oyu was getting more active as well. Both lovers began feeling a lovely sensation and feeling for each other.

Soon, Jubei reached and held onto Oyu's shoulders as he began to thrust hard. Oyu kept her legs spread with a lustful feeling. Both lovers were getting really sexually excited with each other. Then, Jubei helped Oyu off her back so she was just sitting on the bed. He continued thrusting fast and hard into her while they both wrapped their arms around each other. Oyu kept her legs in the air and wrapped them around Jubei while she rapidly moaned loud. They started feeling the strong connection. It was making them feel great.

After a moment, Jubei lifted Oyu off the bed but kept his _organ_ deep inside her. Then, while carrying her, he turned around and gently laid down onto the bed. With Jubei now lying in bed on his back, Oyu sat on top of him while he began to rub her curves and her breasts. And with Oyu now riding on Jubei's _organ_ , she gently began to go up and down with his _organ_ in her vagina. She closed her eyes and felt the experience running within her. It was giving her so much warmth in her heart. She resumed moaning with pleasure. Jubei was feeling the experience along with her. It felt so amazing to him. The bond between the two lovers was simply unbreakable.

A moment later, Oyu slowly began riding back and forth on Jubei's _organ_. Jubei held on her curvy body to aid her. Oyu continued to moan with lust in her heart. Jubei did not want to say or do anything to ruin this romantic time. He simply loved to go along with his lover. Soon, Oyu began riding a little faster and harder. She moaned louder as well. Jubei was getting real excited. Both lovers were getting energized. A few moments later, Oyu was riding real fast and hard. Jubei was feeling hot from inside as was Oyu. They were now feeling a strong sensation between them. It was making them feel so great. They wanted so much more from their strong bond. It was making them very hot. Jubei shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth while Oyu continued riding his _organ_ back and forth real hard and fast and moaning loudly and rapidly with extreme pleasure.

After several moments, they both slowed down. And Jubei ejaculated, releasing his essence inside his condom. They both panted hard, trying to catch their breath. Oyu bent down and kissed with Jubei. Then she ejected herself from his _organ_ and laid down in bed next to him. Jubei removed his used condom and tossed it away. The two lovers smiled at each other and kissed for another moment. Jubei gently pulled Oyu's sexy naked body close to him. They put their arms around each other and then went to sleep in the nude.


	6. To Oyu's Special Place

The morning sun rose and shined through the window of the bedroom. Jubei and Oyu were sleeping peacefully together. For the love and sex that they made during the night was glorious for the sweet bond that they created for each other. And the two lovers felt that their love was stronger than ever.

Oyu was the first one to awaken. She rubbed her eyes and slowly raised herself up on the bed. She was not going to put her clothes back. She usually went on her own personal morning routine which involved being naked. And she was willing to invite Jubei with her. It was her chance to take him to a special place that she loved to go to every morning to refresh. She turned to her lover and gently nudged him to wake him up.

"Jubei," she whispered, "time to get up."

Jubei groaned sleepily. He opened his eyes and stretched. He sat up and looked at his beautiful lover.

"Good morning, Oyu," he said.

Oyu smiled. "Did you love last night?" she asked with a little excitement.

"I sure did," he said, smiling back. "This was my first time doing it in my life. And doing it with you made me feel much better."

"I knew you would be happy, Jubei. I always want to make you happy. I was happy to do it with you. It was what I had always want to do with you. Love is very special for anyone's life. Like mine and yours."

Jubei was satisfied at that remark. For the first time in his life, he felt a strength of love that protected him and kept him safe. And Oyu was joining him. Together, their love was powerful.

"So," Jubei spoke, "what should we do now?"

"Well," Oyu began, "there is one place where I go every morning. A place where I take a natural shower." She held Jubei's hand. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course," Jubei responded softly. "I'll put my clothes back on first and then you take me."

"Oh no," Oyu told him immediately, "you don't have to. Just leave them and follow me." And with that, Oyu stood out of bed and headed out the bedroom in the nude. She turned for her lover. "Come on. We are heading out the back door."

"You mean we are going out naked together?" Jubei asked, confused.

"Right. It's okay. It took me some time to get used to being naked outside. And now it feels really great. I'm sure you'll like it."

"If you insist," Jubei said, getting out of bed and following her lead.

Jubei followed Oyu to the back door. They both went outside. Jubei let the warm breeze touch his body. And yet, he was liking it already.

"Wow," he said, "this does feel good."

"I knew you would feel it," Oyu said. She hugged him and gave him a nice kiss that pleased Jubei.

"Okay so where is this place that you are talking about?" he asked.

"It's right down there," Oyu replied, pointing to a trail that connected to a nearby forest. "You can walk behind me. Now let's go. It's very close." And so, she began walking slowly with Jubei following behind her.


	7. Waterfall Of Love

The two lovers were walking on the trail toward Oyu's special place. Jubei was following Oyu from behind as they were already venturing through the forest. During their walk, Jubei was admiring Oyu's beautiful and sexy naked body. He couldn't stop staring at her. And he had no fear, knowing that Oyu had given permission. He continued staring at her, watching her butt sway slightly back and forth on every step that she made along the way.

Soon, they came to a halt at two bushes that were blocking the way.

"We are here," Oyu said. She lead Jubei through the bushes.

What Jubei saw amazed him. The landscape before them was just beautiful. There was a little waterfall along with a tall stone wall. The level of the water stream was very low to the feet of Jubei and Oyu. There were beautiful trees with fresh leaves and flowers around the area.

"Wow," Jubei said, "this is very incredible."

"It sure is," Oyu replied happily. "This is where I come take a shower every morning. Right under this waterfall."

"This is very nice, Oyu. Thank you for bringing me. I love it here."

Oyu smiled proudly. "Well, come into the waterfall and shower with me then."

"With pleasure," Jubei said gleefully.

The two lovers held hands and proceeded into the waterfall together in the nude. Once they got wet, they felt natural. The water was a bit cold, but eventually felt warm when they stayed there long enough. For the first time ever, Jubei was having the same experience that Oyu had so many times. Taking a shower under the waterfall with her was a blessing for Jubei. And when he looked at her, his heart was beating with lust. Oyu looked more beautiful as the waterfall made her absolutely lovely. She looked bright and shiny with her wet naked body even under the sun. Jubei could not take his eyes off of her. She was so attractive to him.

Oyu noticed Jubei staring at her as she was showering with him. She gave him a smile and slowly turned a few times to give him a good look around her.

"You look even more gorgeous," Jubei happily said.

"Thank you Jubei," Oyu responded with glee. "And you are greatly handsome."

The two lovers came close together and placed their arms around each other. Then they kissed smoothly under the waterfall. Making more love made them feel happy as they enjoyed the nature around them. Jubei slowly ran his hands all over Oyu. He went up and down her back and then her curves. Oyu pressed her body closer to Jubei and kissed him deeply with both their tongues touching. Jubei brought his hands down and smoothly started rubbing Oyu's butt. It felt so great for them. It was like they had made their dream come true. Now they were together in a beautiful time that seemed to be waiting for them. Jubei was especially happy to be in this moment with Oyu. He had always wanted something peaceful like this. Those thoughts made him feel proud as he kissed with Oyu and rubbed her butt some more.

After a long while, Jubei and Oyu came out from under the waterfall and went down on their knees in the soft green grass. They resumed kissing and developing their love for each other. Soon, Oyu turned around and placed her back to Jubei and put one hand on the back of his head. Jubei placed his arms back around her and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes to feel the love. Jubei then began rubbing her breasts passionately. Her big breasts were smooth and round. He simply admired them. Then Jubei began rubbing her belly. Oyu moaned again. She enjoyed this natural experience. A moment later, Jubei brought one hand down and began rubbing her crotch. Oyu moaned a little louder and spread her knees a little as Jubei continued to rub between her legs. This was turning her on much more. Soon, Jubei rubbed faster, making Oyu moan fast as well. Both lovers were very excited with pleasure.

After a few moments, Oyu bent down so her forearms were on the ground with her knees. Jubei was wearing another condom. They were ready to do it again. So Jubei positioned himself and slowly inserted his erected _organ_ into Oyu's vagina. Oyu resumed moaning as Jubei began thrusting into her gently. They were very satisfied with the strong bond of love. They did not want to let each other go. Jubei grabbed onto Oyu's curves and repeatedly pulled her into him while thrusting. Oyu seemed to be helping him because she began to push herself into him so that both lovers were pressing against each other at the same time. At the same time, it felt so good to them. Soon, Jubei thrusted faster and harder. Oyu moaned louder and faster as she continued to press in. Once again, they were feeling hot. Their love felt endless. It was very desirable. Jubei finally went at his fastest and hardest. Oyu pressed into him more and moaned very loud and fast. They were feeling the love in the warm air. And they felt much more warmth in their hearts during their sex. It was glorious to them. Jubei shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he thrusted hard into Oyu.

Soon, Jubei and Oyu began to slow down. Then Jubei once again released his essence into his condom. Oyu brought her head down on the ground. Both lovers were exhausted and trying to catch their breath. Jubei bent down and kissed Oyu on the back of the neck. Oyu loved it. It was making her relax. While resting, the two lovers felt their love growing solid. It had a beautiful energy that they would never forget.


	8. Strong Love

At the edge of the forest just outside, Jubei and Oyu were standing fully naked together side by side on a stone platform looking at a beautiful meadow with mountains in the background. It was a beautiful scenery that made them feel happier. They both looked at each with gentle smiles.

"Thank you for everything Jubei," Oyu said. "Now my life is much better with you."

"And thank you Oyu," Jubei replied. "You made my life happier. You completely changed my life into a better place."

"Jubei…I love you," Oyu whispered.

"I love you too, Oyu," Jubei whispered back.

Both lovers shared a great kiss and continued looking at the scenery.

And Jubei and Oyu, filled with beliefs, were absolutely certain that they would never let each other go.

 **The End**


End file.
